Love Story
by Violeta 6V
Summary: 'Eles amavam um ao outro e no final do dia nada mais importava.'Fic escrita para o projeto Season of Valentine da seção Violeta Harry e Pansy do fórum 6v


**Título: **Love Story

**Autora: **Fe Calonio

* * *

><p><strong>Fic escrita para o Projeto Season of Valentine,<strong> da seção Violeta (Harry e Pansy) do fórum 6v.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> **Love Story**

Era uma vez uma orgulhosa princesa Slytherin, que podia não ser a princesa mais bela do baile, mas todos concordavam que havia algo nela; mesmo assim, parece que ela nunca encontrava seu verdadeiro príncipe. Então, ela vivia sozinha em seu lindo castelo (acompanhada de muito whiskey de fogo e compras, óbvio).

Foi em um dia comum que a princesa conheceu um rapaz extraordinário. Na verdade, ela já sabia quem ele era, mas as rivalidades entre os seus reinos os impedia de realmente conhecerem um ao outro. Naquela tarde chuvosa foi diferente; eles eram apenas um homem e uma mulher em uma cafeteria, esperando a chuva diminuir para seguirem suas compras e, surpreendentemente, gostaram da companhia.

A partir deste dia, toda semana eles se encontravam naquela cafeteria e depois em parques, bares, restaurantes, no apartamento dele. Esperavam a semana toda por aqueles encontros, mas é claro que isto não significava nada.

O fato de Pansy fazer Harry se sentir mais vivo do que ele jamais se sentira, ou de que Pansy finalmente encontrara alguém com quem conseguia ser ela mesma também não significava nada.

Foram tempos de paz entre os dois reinos, eles brincavam que eram Gryffindor de dia e Slytherin de noite. Riam, brincavam, trocavam beijos, amavam-se, provocavam-se. Eram felizes.

Mas essa felicidade que parecia infinita chegou ao fim abruptamente. Era véspera de Valentine Days e eles passeavam pelo Beco Diagonal, quando uma vendedora perguntou o que Pansy estava procurando para o namorado, e ela asperamente disse que eles não eram nada. Foi um motivo bobo, mas suficiente para a primeira grande briga do casal. Harry reclamou que ela nunca assumia o que eles viviam e que ele não suportava mais a frieza dela, e ela, raivosa, respondeu que isso era bom, porque não podia mais aguenta-lo.

Parecia o fim desta história de amor.

Harry fora diretamente para seu apartamento, mas a morena decidiu parar na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue antes de ir embora; há anos tinha descoberto que nada era melhor do que um sorvete para acalma-la em momentos dificeis. Logo na entrada percebeu que se acalmar talvez não fosse assim tão fácil, porque Florean estava distribuindo cartões de Valentine Days para todos que entravam, e seria muito rude não aceitar. Era um card bobo com um desenho de São Valentim com flechas, e em pequenas letras estava escrito ''if you love me won't you let me know'.'' Aquelas palavras ficaram martelando em sua cabeça e quando chegou em casa, de repente seu apartamento não pareceu tão acolhedor como de costume. A visão de que se não fizesse nada ele ficaria assim vazio para sempre era dolorosa.

Naquele momento, a princesa descobriu que abriria a mão de seu reino para ficar o príncipe. E se isso não era amor, o que mais seria?

Ela passou horas pensando no que poderia fazer para Harry perdoa-la. Pensou em presenteá- lo com um relógio, ingressos para o campeonato de quadribol, chocolate, flores, mas nada parecia certo. Já era tarde da noite, quando ela chegou à conclusão de que a única coisa que poderia dar a Harry era a verdade. Deste modo, foi imediatamente ao apartamento dele para revelar o que sentia.

'' Pansy?''

'Harry, eu menti hoje mais cedo quando disse que não queria mais ficar com você. Na verdade, eu quero isso tanto, que me assus-'' As palavras saiam atropeladas na boca da morena, e talvez por isto Harry a tenha interrompido.

''Você não precisa dizer nada, Pansy.''

''Não, eu ainda tenho que terminar. Eu precisei de um cartão de Valentine Days para perceber o que eu já deveria saber há muito tempo. Eu te amo!''

Harry esboçou um pequeno sorriso, em seguida, beijou suavemente os lábios de Pansy. ''Eu te amo, Pansy.''

Não foi como se eles tivessem vivido felizes para sempre após isto. Eles tiveram outras brigas, e períodos ruins, mas em todas as vezes aquelas três palavras fizeram a diferença.

Eles amavam um ao outro e no final do dia nada mais importava.


End file.
